Puckerman Twins are Back!
by lollipop6023
Summary: Puck and Rachel Puckerman moved to L.A. in 7th grade when they got a record deal. There parents say they need a reality check after an incident, so they move them back to Lima in hopes of them going back to their roots. FINCHEL, QUICK!
1. Chapter 1

**HI! So this is my first fanfic! It is Puck and Rachel centered! It is also set in their Sophomore Year of High School. The couples will be Finn/Rachel, and Quick with side Pucktana, Brittana, and Klaine. Well, here goes nothing!**

The Puckerman family was sitting at the dinner table waiting for their dinner. Their Parents and stepfather, Leroy, said they had to break some news to them. The minute the words "We are all moving back to Lima" came out of There dad Hiram's mouth, all hell broke loose.

"Mom, I still don't see why we have to go back to Lima. It is unnecessary! How am I going to live without L.A.? I won't be able to see my friends, I won't be able to go to the Grammys, or the award shows, I won't-

"Rachel Barbara Puckerman! Your fathers and I have decided this is best for you two! You have been getting a little out of control lately, and we find it best to get you away from it all!" Rachel and Pucks mother, Eliza, took a deep breath, knowing an argument was to come.

"Mom, who is going to remember us, we had a bunch of friends at our school, and we are talking about the real friends! I barley talk to Matt and Mike anymore! I don't care what you guys say; Rach and I are not leaving! Puck said in an annoyed tone.

"Yeah Mother! I barley talk to anybody from there! We have a life, here, we are making money! We havea life everybody dreams of! You are stomping on our dreams and there is no way I will leave!

Connie was now getting frustrated with her children "Well number one, you go on Xbox with them every week, two, Rachel talks to Santana every day, and three, you will make new real friends at William McKinley too. You can joing football at that school and Rachel can join the Cheer Squad there. You need to eat your dinner and go to sleep, you both have to go to the studio tomorrow morning!

Rachel got up and yelled " I will be in my room if you feel the need to crush my dreams more!"

Puck stayed in his seat for a moment before getting up and saying "we still aren't going!"

"Well we will just see about that you two" replied Hiram.

**Puck's POV **_*2 WEEKS LATER*_

Here I am, next to a pissed off Rachel, with my Mom, Dad, and Step Dad, sitting in our car on the way to our new "home" as Dad put it. We are living in one of the few mansions in Lima. I don't know why, but my Dad and stepdad are living with us too. I am not happy about going back! Rachel and I are done with acting and singing until we "Become Controlled" and "return back to our roots" It is all bullshit if you ask me. We had just reached Lima. Mom told us we would be at our new house in about 5 minutes.

I tapped Rachel. "Rachel?"

"What Puck?

"What does Santana think about us coming to live in Lima? I asked.

"Oh, I wanted to surprise her by walking into school on Monday with you. I was thinking, and it might not be so bad here. Santana was talking about how they have a Glee Club there now. She says they always get picked on, but they are going to Nationals this year, and at least we still get to sing and show off our talents that all of them probably lack. I hope they don't butcher our songs. . Also are you going to join the football team? I was thinking about joining the Cheer team maybe."

"Is Rachel Puckerman, the Drama Queen, not being dramatic? Oh my God somebody call the Paparazzi! History has been made! I said with a dramatic tone.

"I hate you Noah."

"Love you too midget!" I said while giving her the biggest hug I could give while in the car.

**Rachel's POV**

I looked out the window our Jaguar and all I saw were pretty big houses with kids playing in front of a house here and there. The biggest surprise was the Paparazzi were nowhere in sight. I could get used to this actually. I was leaning on Pucks shoulder, when the car pulled into a long driveway. About halfway down the driveway was a brick wall with a pair of golden gates. We pulled in and the gates closed just behind us. The house wasn't as big as my wonderful L.A. mansion. I have to convince Mom to let me have a few rooms get made into a music studio, a dance studio, and maybe if I am lucky, a gym for me and Puck.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard someone calling my name. It was Puck telling me to get out of the car or not move in. I would much rather get back to L.A. as soon as possible!

"Welcome home guys!" My Mom exclaimed. That was when I got upset.

"It isn't home Mom! Stop trying to make it be our home! Our home is in California! So stop trying to make it be something it will never be! Stop trying to make all of this seem normal! Sure I am not upset about the school situation anymore, but I just want to go back to L.A.! I want to record music, have vocal lessons, I don't want to lose the fame me and Puck have worked our asses off to achieve! Is that just too much to ask for?"

My father snapped his head up and I could just tell what he was about to say was not going to be good at all.

"Rachel calm down! You're over reacting about this and you are taking this too far! I also don't like this attitude you have had towards everybody but Puck! Now help us unpack! Hiram yelled.

Everybody was a bit taken aback by my Daddy's sudden outburst. He is never one to yell. Even Puck was staring at him with widened eyes. I thought about listening to him, but they couldn't win! I wanted to get my way.

"No!" I said as I walked away towards the backyard.

I heard my Mom yell "Rachel Puckerman get back here this instant!"

**Pucks POV**

My mom took a deep breath and started following Rachel.

"No ma, I got her. She will most likely only calm down if it is me who is talking to her, "I stated simply.

I found Rachel sitting by the pool (it was a nice pool! I have to throw some parties here! ) dipping her feet in singing our song Need You Now that we still have yet to record. **(Rachel**_**, **__Puck_)

**Picture perfect memories, scattered all around the floor  
>Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore<br>And I wonder if I ever cross your mind**  
><em>For me it happens all the time<em>

"Shit! Puck! I hate it when you do that!"

"What? What did I do? It was my part of the song Rach!"

I sat down next to her, realizing she was still pissed. "Rach, come on. I want to get back to L.A. as much as you do, but we can't let this slow us down. We are going to keep writing and performing music, we are still going to have to sign autographs on the streets, we are still going to all the Award Shows, we are going to be the Jewish Badass Twins we always have been. We are also going to chases by the Paparazzi once they figure out where we are. Oh and last thing. We are also going to Rule our new high school and get back all of the friends we had before we became famous!" I smiled, knowing I got through to her.

"Fine. You better be right. Or I am hopping on the first plane I can get on and going back to L.A.!

"I will be right there with you. Now come on, we better go and unpack before Dad throws our stuff in the woods."

I gave her a hug and wrapped my arm around her, only to see 3 very angry adults sitting by the car.

Review Please!


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to say:**

**Song credits: Need You Now by Lady Antebellum!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee. *CRIES***

**Also I got a PM about if Hiram and Eliza were famous. The answer is that Eliza is a famous actress/singer and Hiram is also a famous singer. I have decided to make Leroy a famous Music Producer. He will own "Berry Records". Puck and Rachel will be signed to that record label!**

**No POV**

"Thank you for returning Rachel. Well I want the both of you to go into the house and scope it out. Your Father and Leroy are going to be living in the same house as us, as you already know, so you will have 3 adults keeping an eye on you two. We have the movers on their way so they can bring everything that has arrived and put it in the house. I want you to look at all the rooms together, so that way you don't complain to me all day about somebody not getting the room they wanted. You will come to me and I will decide" Stated Eliza.

"Yes Mom." The twins said together.

"Rachel better not take 9 rooms for herself this time" Puck accusingly said.

"Ugh! Well Noah better not let people trash all of them! Oh and he also better not trash my dress for the Grammy's like he did with my Golden Globes dress! I swear you got the looks and I got the looks and the brains."

"You had it coming Rachel. Not my fault there was a 5 paged article in OK Magazine about you being "A Teen Style Icon"! Puck Finished with Jazz Hands.

"Shut it Puckerman!" Snapped a now annoyed Rachel.

"Midget"

"Noah"

"Dwarf"

"Just go in the house while we walk around the property please." Leroy said with an annoyed tone.

Rachel and Puck start walking up the steps while their parents and Leroy walked towards the backyard.

"Ow! What the hell Rachel?" yelled Puck while he rubbed the stinging spot on his arm.

"I know Noah and Midget are our nicknames that we both have for each other, but you know I actually hate Dwarf with a burning passion."

"Well why don't we take these two rooms. They are the exact same size and there are two bathrooms in between so you won't have to hear me getting it in again."

"I will never let you live that down Puck. That was disgusting. Don't even think about doing that with any girl at our new school. Not until I get a background check from Santana that is."

"Okay. Well let's go outside and tell Ma. I am not in the mood to get yelled at and I want to see more of the outside. I just want my bed in here so I can go to sleep, go to this friggen school, get my room all puckified, spend a couple of months here, and move back to where we belong. I actually am starting to miss the Paparazzi and the screaming fans outside of the gates. "Puck said with a smirk.

"Well Roger and Kenny are going to be outside the gates soon enough. These people here better not be all; Hey Rachel! Sign my hand or Hey Puckerman Twins! Sign my face! You know I love our fans, but these are the people we are going to school with. I don't want them drooling on my Uggs or following us around all day. Wait. Are Mom and Dad not going to let us go on our tour that might have been happening this summer?" I swear I will—

"Rach! Calm down We always get our way. Just think of the bright side. No Paparazzi waking us up early in the morning. The only good thing about being away from L.A. is that we won't have to spend all of our free time doing movies or recording songs or writing songs. "

"Mom so we want the bedrooms that are the same size with eh two master bathrooms in between. Well Rachel should get the one on the right because it has a master walk-in closet, which we know she will need. Puck has one too it just isn't as big." Eliza said while looking over the stack of papers she was holding.

"Puck let's go for a walk!"

"I don't want to go for a stroll in the park." Puck started skipping around in circles making Rachel giggle.

"No, I want to walk around the neighborhood and see if anything interesting is here. When we lived here we didn't live in this part of town, we lived on the other side of town where all the average houses are. "

"I still am not down with it"

"Please Puck?" Rachel flashed him her puppy dog eyes.

"Fine. If we get noticed by fans or stopped or anything you will get it midget."

"Whatever Noah. Now let's go!"

As Rachel and Puck were walking they were getting stares at every corner they turned. Luckily they both had a pair of sunglasses on them so they slipped them on hoping not to get noticed. They decided to stop there walk short and go back to the house. When they got closer to the gate they were surprised to see around on truck full of Paparazzi being held back by the family's bodyguards.

"Rach take my arm. We are going in!" said Puck.

**Puck's POV**

The paparazzi all had the same questions. That one question was "What are you guys doing here in Ohio?"

Once I got through the gate with Rachel I turned around, went up to the gate and said, "The Jewish Badasses of Entertainment are back in Lima!"

"Come on you two! Plan on spending the next couple of hours putting furniture in the rooms!" Said my mom.

**Eliza's POV**

After a long day of getting in the more important furniture, I could finally sit down with Hiram, Leroy, Puck and Rachel. I looked around the kitchen table; Puck and Rachel were of course sitting next to each other talking about school, songs and such. I was sitting next to Leroy who was sitting next to Hiram. We were talking about decorating until I heard Puckerman Family on the TV.

"Noah and Rachel Puckerman why are we on the news! Did you talk to reporters?" I said getting angrier by the minute.

"Mom it isn't that big of a deal! They are just reporters. It's not like we aren't on the news every other day anyway," Puck told me, not knowing he just gave himself up for being the one to talk.

As I got up from my chair Puck and Rachel stood frozen in their chairs while Leroy and Hiram motioned them to follow.

"_Where have the A-lister Puckerman family gone? Well according to inside sources they have moved back to Lima, Ohio for some down time from their superstar lives."_

_*shows clip of Puck and Rachel from earlier that day*_

"_Yes it looks like the Jewish Badass Twins are back in Lima. We will keep you posted on details. I am Mark Zappi here with E! News"_

Leroy sighed and said, _"_You got off easy this time. Don't pull that again Noah. That goes for you too Rachel. Now go to bed. You have school tomorrow. "

"Puck and I were actually going to work on some songs in the basement. All of our stuff is down there right Daddy?" asked Rachel

"Yeah most of it."

"Why do you always let them off so easy?" I asked

"Well, this is punishment enough for those parties they had the week we were gone. They aren't as out of control as you think Eliza, they are teenagers. Before you know it they are going to be back in the News and magazines once word gets around. This was very much needed, but just don't be so hard on them." Stated Hiram

"Okay. I just don't want them to forget their roots; where they came from. My mother did this to me too, so it will work for them, I just know it," I replied before getting up to clean the kitchen.

**No one's POV**

"Okay so I think I have a good first verse for my song for us. What about you?" Rachel asked Puck.

They had been working on songs for close to an hour. They couldn't agree on anything so they decided to each write a song and see which one Leroy liked better. Rachel was sitting on one end of the couch with her feet in Puck's lap while Puck was sitting on the other end with his feet on the coffee table.

"Yeah I have my first verse. Do you want to go first baby sis?

"By 10 minutes! And yeah I want to go first!

**Guess this means you're sorry  
>You're standing at my door<br>Guess this means you take back  
>What you said before<br>Like how much you wanted  
>Anyone but me<br>Said you'd never come back  
>But here you are again<br>Cuz we belong together now  
>Forever united here somehow<br>You got a piece of me  
>And honestly<br>My life would suck without you**

"So what did you think? I just can't figure out another verse for it for it."

Puck gave her his special smile and said" I like it. I really like it. So you ready to hear my genius amazing song that is like genius?" Puck said while opening his notebook.

"Shoot" Rachel said with a smile.

_I wake up every evening  
>With a big smile on my face<br>And it never feels out of place.  
>And you're still probably working<br>At a 9 to 5 pace_

"Wooooo! That was awesome.

"Thanks munchkin, I just want to add another line to the first verse. Do you have any ideas?"

"How about, I wonder how bad that tastes?"

"Bingo! Have I ever told you I loved you?"

"Maybe a few times in the past. Not too sure," Rachel said before breaking out into a fist of laughter with Puck.

"I am tired. We should go to bed. It is 1 in the morning and I don't want to have to deal with a cranky Rachel Puckerman in the morning."

Rachel gave him a look and muttered ass under her breath. Puck acted like he didn't hear it.

"Night Midget," said Puck while giving Rachel a quick hug.

"Night," Rachel replied.

**The next chapter will be there first day of school. I feel like I am dragging it, but it will pick up soon. Rachel and Finn will hit it off and we see a HBIC Santana and Rachel. **

**Please Review! **

**Song Credits for this chapter: **

**Gives You Hell by All American Rejects**

**My Life Would Suck Without You by Kelly Clarkson**

**By the way, I was so happy when I saw how many people put this story on alert and/or made it a favorite! I know there aren't many reviews, but all of the alerts and favorites still are amazing! I don't know when chapter 3 will be up, because I am going on a trip with my friend's family, I will try to write while I am there. **

**xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! I am sorry for the long wait! I just got back from my friends beach house in Mass. 2 days ago, then I spent the day with my Nanni and Nonno and my cousins, and I did that same thing today! I have a few chapters in the making; all of the ideas are down so I just need to write! I got so excited because so many people put this story on alert and stuff! Thank you! Well here is chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own glee. **

**Song: Defying Gravity from Wicked!**

**Rachel POV**

I woke up to the radio hearing, "Hello Ohio! Good morning it is 5:00 A.M. and here is a great song to start off the morning! This is Defying Gravity by the wonderful Rachel Puckerman!"

I smiled. I remember when I first wrote this song. It was before me and Puck even got our Recording Contract. I was surprised that when it got released it made it to number 3 on iTunes for 4 weeks and then number 6 for the 2 months after that! Pucks first song out was his cover of Sweet Caroline. That reached number 2 on iTunes for around 5 weeks and then it became number 4 for a little over 8 weeks.

I walked into the kitchen to see my Daddy filling out some papers and my Mom making some waffles and Apple Pancakes.

"Hi Daddy and Mom," I said while walking over to give each one a kiss on the cheek. Did Hiram go to the studio already?

"Yeah he just left. Shouldn't you be on the elliptical already? My Daddy asked before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Those assholes of movers didn't even get that here! They are ridiculous! How am I supposed to even go to school without doing my morning routine! It is deplorable how some people treat people like us these days!" I huffed.

"Rachel! Cut the attitude or you won't be getting your machine back period! Go take a shower before your brother gets up. My mother hissed. If you behave I might just take you and Puck to pick out what you will wear to the Grammys. If you want you can bring Santana."

I squealed. "Really? Yay! I ran off to take a quick shower. Lucky for me I had most of my clothes set in my closet.

I blow-dried my hair, straightened it, and decided to curl the shorter ends. For the first day of my new school I wanted to make a good impression. I do love all the fame I have and love all of my real friends back home, but I wants to make sure she has some new real friends here and make a good impression. I decided on a black skirt with black cheetah print on it from Forever 21, a red tank top from Abercrombie, and a black cropped jacket also from Forever 21. I decided on a pair of black pumps from Iceing.

"Puck! Wake up and get your ass ready! I yelled.

"Ughhhh!"

"Mom made waffles but there is only enough for one person!"

I hear some thumps and the bathroom door shut. Mission accomplished.

**Pucks POV**

Why the hell am I up! It is like 6:00! Those people are feeling my badass wrath today!

"Puck make sure you look at least decent!" Rachel yells.

I take the toothbrush out of my mouth. "Yeah whatever baby sis."

"Shut the hell up Noah!" Rachel yells as she walks down the stairs.

I brush my Mohawk, put some cologne on, get my school bag and walk downstairs to eat my waffles.

**No POV**

"Mom is Kenny coming to school with us?" Rachel asked before taking a bit out of some fruit.

My mom put the leftovers in the fridge and then turned to face us. "Yeah. I know you guys don't always like having him around all the time, but I just want to make sure for today. You better hurry up and get to school now."

"Kenny is driving you guys in the Escalade." Hiram stated.

Rachel walked up and gave Hiram and Eliza a kiss on the cheek. "Bye Daddy. Bye Mom."

"Deuces" Puck said as he walked to the front door.

"Behave!" Eliza and Hiram yelled together.

**Rachel's POV**

"Santana is going to flip when she sees me! I wonder who will remember us! Okay so we have to go get our schedules first." I say.

"Yeah whatever. I am sure Mike and Matt are going to be pretty happy." So are you going to like try out for cheer?"

I looked at him suspiciously. "Why do you want to know Puck?"

"I am just curious. Maybe I can have some fun with the cheerleaders. Who knows? They can't resist me and my badassness."

I rolled up my eyes at how much of a pig he can be. "Puck seriously. Why did you ask that?

"Well for one we are like really famous so boys will be all over you already, but if you join cheer boys will be after you even more. So I don't want my sister getting into something with an asshole." Puck said with a stone face.

"Puck, Shut up. I wouldn't do that. I don't even think either of us could get into a relationship with all of the paparazzi around. It would ruin that person."

"Hey kids we are here. You ready?" asked Kenny.

"McKinley, the Puckerman Twins are here." I said with a small smile.

**No POV**

Once the Escalade pulled up there were already a few paparazzi vans pulling in behind them. Students were looking on to see what the fuss was about. They obviously didn't hear about two of the biggest superstars in the world are going to be a there school.

Kenny got out of the car and the door opened the door. Paparazzi started jumping out of the vans and running up to the car. A few students even ran up to see what was going on. Puck instinctively put his arm around Rachel because the paparazzi were multiplying and were pushing.

**Puck's POV**

These damn paparazzi are like friggen vultures! Rachel put on a pair of sunglasses and hid her face. We will admit, we love getting our pictures taken, but we absolutely hate the swarming paparazzi. It normally didn't happen in LA because they would take pictures from a distance, but here they run right up to you and basically trap you. They are idiots.

"Puck!"

"Rachel!"

"Why are you here?"

"Is this your new school?"

"Rachel strike a pose!"

We barely got out of out parking spot and the questions and yelling was already happening.

**Quinn's POV**

Today is just another boring Monday in at school. I am sitting at a picnic table with Santana, Brittany, my crush Finn, Mike, Matt, and some other football players and Cheerios. We were laughing at something that Finn said when about 7 black vans pulled up and were parked all around the parking lot. We didn't think anything of it s we just went back to our conversations. Then a very shiny black Escalade drove up and went into a parking space as far away as they could have been from those trucks.

"What the fuck is going on? Mike asked.

"I don't know. Let's go check it out. I said.

"Nah, It is probably nothing. Matt said.

Noah Puckerman's "Only the Good Die Young" started blaring out of my phone.

"Hello?"

"Quinny. It is mom. I want you to go and pick up some candles for me on your way home from school," My mom said.

"Okay, anything else?"

"No that's all. Bye sweetheart."

"Bye mom."

"Well someone changed their ringtone again. Quinn loves Puck." Matt said in a sing-song voice.

"Shut up! I still can't believe you guys know him."

All of the sudden dozens of paparazzi came swarming out of the fans and running up to the Escalade. A few other people went up to it as well.

I stood up to get a better look. I saw the back doors open and a few people screamed.

Oh My God! Rachel! Santana ran over to the escalade as quickly as she could.

"Whoa what? If Rachel is here that means Puck is here too! Matt and Mike ran over too.

**Rachel's POV**

I hate these paparazzi so much! Oh thank god! I can at least see the front doors. I am not hiding my face but it is nestled in Pucks chest. We are walking into the school and Puck lets go of me.

"You okay Rach?" Puck asked.

"Yup. Where is the office?" I asked. People were taking pictures and gawking at us. The bell rang so we have to get to the office quickly.

"Uhh. It is right here"

We walked in and a skinny redheaded woman came out. "Hello. I am Ms. Pillsbury. Noah and Rachel right?"

"Yes. Grade 10," I said with a smile.

"Well here are your schedules. For now I will get students to show you around. She gave us a shy smile. She took a wipe out and wiped the phone.

While she was dialing Puck and I compared schedules. We had 3 classes together; Spanish, some baking class and Biology.

"Hello. It is Emma. Can you send down Quinn and Finn? Yes. Okay. Bye Will."

"I have two students coming down here to show you around the school." Ms. Pillsbury said."Thanks," Puck said.

"You two may take a seat." Oh and who are you?" Ms. Pillsbury asked looking at Kenny who just walked in.

"I am Kenny Richardsen. I am their bodyguards."

Ms. Pillsbury nodded her head and returned to filling out some papers.

**I know it was kinda off. Well, bear with me. I will have another shorter chapter up by tomorrow. I would have updated last night but I was having very serious monchele conversations. Haha. And sorry for the lack of Quick! It is coming in chapeter 5! Same with finchel!**

**xoxoxo**


End file.
